


Our First Kiss Won't Be Our Last

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, sp creek, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek is really freaking out in that whole unpleasant business in Mephesto's lab, but Craig is there to see him through.





	Our First Kiss Won't Be Our Last

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018, Day Three Prompt: "The Fractured But Whole"

‘Tweek,’ Craig said quietly, taking the trembling hands that flew up in terror in his own, squeezing lightly. ‘Tweek, calm down.’

‘Ack! How am I supposed to calm down, we’re going to die!’ Tweek shrieked, garnering a few concerned glances from the others until they realised Craig was probably the best person to have it handled.

‘The New Kid will get the tram working again,’ Craig tried his best to sound confident.

‘You and I both know you don’t believe that!’ Tweek twitched so badly he crushed Craig’s hands in his grip. ‘We’re gonna be torn apart by six-assed sixth graders or eaten by an eleven-assed gorilla or some stupid shit.’

‘We’re a powerful duo, remember?’ Craig tried a new tactic to calm his boyfriend down. Maybe the fantasy could keep Tweek from focussing too much on the reality. ‘We got this.’

‘That’s bullshit Craig! We’re just kids playing superheroes and this is real shit!’

Craig could hear Clyde crying in the background while Stan tried to shut him up and knew that was doing nothing to help Tweek’s situation. He really didn’t know what else to do but to pull Tweek into a hug and try to squeeze the trembles out of him.

‘I’m sorry for being so mean to you,’ Tweek mumbled into his shoulder. ‘I was trying to hurt you because I was hurt.’

‘I was a dick too,’ Craig reminded him.

‘Yeah but it was stupid, and now we’re going to die,’ the trembles were back twice as strong and Craig was really out of ideas except for one; he pressed their lips together.

He had thought their first real kiss would be sweet, maybe while they were on a date, in a dark movie theatre or something, not in a hellscape nightmare laboratory while Tweek was freaking out about how they were probably going to die horrifically. But still, despite the circumstance, Craig thought it was really nice. Tweek’s lips were soft, trembling lightly against his own, and he tasted pretty heavily of bitter coffee, but that was 100% Tweek and Craig loved it.

He pulled away, a little concerned to see tears in Tweek’s eyes. ‘Honey… I don’t know what else to try to make it better.’

Tweek blinked at him, apparently shocked into stillness as no trademark twitch followed the action. He blinked again, the twitch belatedly following. ‘Y-you called me honey!’

Craig felt himself blush. ‘Sorry, it slipped out.’

‘N-no, it’s nice,’ Tweek’s cheeks reddened to match Craig’s. ‘I just – we’re gonna die and I’ll never hear it again and we’re never gonna do that again and argh!’

‘Tweek, honey,’ Craig said slowly, squeezing Tweek’s hands again. ‘I’m not dying here and neither are you. There’s no fucking way I’m letting our first kiss be our last. Not after I know how awesome it is. The New Kid is gonna get us outta here or I’m gonna punch him into last week.’

‘Are you telling me they had their first kiss and I missed it trying to make this crybaby feel better?’ Wendy burst out, whirling away from Clyde. ‘You boys suck.’

‘Priorities, Wendy,’ Stand gripped the bridge of his nose. ‘Oh my god.’

The two descended into ridiculous bickering while Clyde started crying again and Craig wanted to go over there and whack some sense into all of them, but he had way more important things to care about at the moment. He returned his attention to Tweek and his trembles, wondering just how he could fix this short of summoning up an actual miracle.

‘Oh hey, the New Kid’s fixed the tram,’ Mephesto said, looking down at this phone. ‘It’s a miracle. Looks like we might not die in here and we can get out. That’s lucky. I should have planned for this, probably.’

‘You fucking think?’ Craig shot the dirtiest look he could muster over at him before smiling over at Tweek. ‘See honey? We’re getting out of here. And I promise I’m going to be better. I’m gonna stand up for you when you need me to.’

‘We’re _both_ gonna be better, Craig,’ Tweek smiled at him, taking his hand as they followed Mephesto into the tram. ‘We’re gonna overcome that communication kryptonite together.’

Craig smiled, squeezing the hand that was entwined with his. ‘I’m looking forward to it, just like I’m looking forward to the next time I get the chance to kiss you, hopefully without all these assholes around.

Despite the blush and rather severe twitch that greeted his words, Craig could tell they were well-received by the smile spreading across Tweek’s red face. The words whispered into his ear as the tram sprang back to life were simply icing on the proverbial cake.

‘Me too. I promise you too, Craig – our first kiss is _definitely_ not going to be our last.’


End file.
